With Just A Thought
by TakeItSnape
Summary: Dean is skeptical about Castiel's Powers, and doesn't quite believe the angel can do everything. Castiel on the other hand, makes sure that Dean is quite comfortable, and with just a thought, turns Dean into a believer.


Author's Note: This is my first fic in a while. It is has not been looked over, so any issues, please let me know and I will fix them. I think it reads pretty well though.

As usual, I don't know own any rights to Supernatural, this is just a fun little thing to do while bored.

As always, please review. And if you like this story, I have an original short story published on Amazon under C.N. Bird.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this little jaunt.

"For I am an angel, Dean, I can do anything if my will is strong enough." Castiel looked Dean in the eyes as he spoke.

"So, you're saying to me you can give me a twenty inch sub with pickles and salami, as well as a poodle balancing on a ball, while balancing a treat on its nose?" Dean was very skeptical at the angel's powers. As he stood watching Castiel, in his peripheral vision he saw a sandwich appear, and a poodle balance on a red and white ball with a bone biscuit on its nose.

"Well, I'll be damned," Dean said, pursing his lips and turning his head back to the angel.

"Never underestimate the powers of angels, Dean."

Dean glanced at the sandwich and back to where Castiel once stood. "That feathered bastard," Dean murmured into the now empty room.

Shrugging, Dean walked over to the table and sat down, digging into the meal. Groaning in pleasure at the taste, another thought entered his mind, one that did not escape Castiel.

Some days later Sam and Dean were driving cross country following a lead. It was starting to get late, so the brothers decided to turn off the road and find a motel. Once one was acquired-and a cheeseburger for Dean, Sam pulled out his laptop and resumed researching. Dean, once finished with his meal, decided to take a shower.

Oh, and what a shower it was. He let the warm water spray over his back for what seemed like an eternity, not that he knew anything about that, when all of a sudden a sensation rolled over his body, forcing his back to arch. Before he knew what was happening, he was leaning into the wall in front of him, watching his cock spurt hot streams of cum into the tub and down the drain.

Surprised by the onslaught of pleasure that suddenly enveloped him, he was equally shocked when it happened again. This time his cock hardened, and he watched as it swelled and turned purple, as if it were in a vice grip.

This happened three more times.

When it was done, or thought it was done, Dean dried off and joined Sammy in the living area. Sam sat there looking over his computer screen. "You alright?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, sore muscles from the drive; felt good to shower."

"How good? If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you had a girl in there."

Dean looked at his brother, but didn't reply. He went to his bed and collapsed into dreamland.

At some point during the night, he woke up to the same feeling again. Biting his lower lip to keep quiet, he looked over to Sam's bed to make sure he was asleep. While it was a surprise again, this time it didn't seem so fast and brutal. The sensation slowly built in his balls; tingly and hot. It felt like an unseen force was cupping them, putting just enough pressure under them to hit his prostate, and another "hand" was working his hard cock. A look under the covers found that his jeans were still on, however.

He decided to ride the "hand job" out. His hips slowly started pressing up into the fake hand, silently hoping for a quicker movement. His wish was granted and a small sigh escape his lips.

_Fuck, this feels amazing. Like no other hand job before. Now, if only it was a mou- oh, fuck, yes._

A warmth took over, ans what felt like a tongue trailed up the length of his shaft, playing with the head before descending back down, licking his balls when reaching them.

Then another thought hit him. His eyes opened and scanned the room. Whispering angrily he said, "Cas! Is that you doing this to me?"

Dean had to stifle a scream as the angel appeared close to him sitting in a chair.

"Yes, Dean. I heard your wish about orgasming without assistance, and that I probably wouldn't know what it was. I assure you, Dean, while I have not felt such pleasure in this vessel, I am not oblivious to the human body and its functions. And I can do anything, as you can now see."

Dean came forcefully at the last of Castiel's speech. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, his jeans soaking up his cum.

"I don't know how to feel about this. Have you been watching me?"

"Yes, I was curious to see how you would react."

"And?"

"And you took it better than I thought. I would figure that with being in Hell, and an unseen force was giving you pleasure, you would be a little more alarmed."

"Yeah, but it's been so long, I didn't want to stop it. Besides, some people can spontaneously orgasm, or have wet dreams. I am no stranger to wet dreams."

Castiel stood, but turned away from Dean quickly, but Dean noticed Castiel's erection.

"Cas, you have a boner?"

"It does appear that this body has responded in an appropriate manner."

"Why don't you take the opportunity to do something about it? Since you haven't experienced any pleasure with it, ya know?"

Castiel turned back to Dean. "While I know the mechanics of sex, self pleasure isn't something I am too familiar with."

Dean gave a quick laugh. "Just put your hand around it, and move it up and down."

Without warning, Castiel took his trench coat off and worked his pants down. His erection poked through his boxers and Dean couldn't help by stare. "Well, it seems your vessel is rather well endowed." Dean watched as Castiel did what he was told, his mouth suddenly becoming dry, and his jeans once again becoming too tight.

Castiel worked his cock in his hand and spoke shakily, "Don't worry, if Sam wakes up, he'll only see you sleeping."

Dean marveled in the way the angel could read his mind, with some reserve, he got up from bed and dropped his jeans. "Do it like this," he said, showing Castiel how to twist his grip at the end of his cock.

Castiel moaned. Their eyes met as they both worked their cocks. "Dean, I think I am about to ejaculate," he said while placing his hand on the table to support himself.

Castiel worked his hand over his erection a few more times, twisting and pumping his cock into his hand. His moves started to become less coordinated and erratic. His movements stopped completely, and Castiel bellowed trough his climax, cum swirling out from his cock onto the floor and over his hand.

Dean was getting close to, and as soon as his thought entered his brain, Castiel was on is knees in front of him, taking his shaft into his mouth. Not caring it wasn't a woman, Dean fucked Cas' mouth, and the angel took the brutal onslaught with delight, working his tongue over his shaft in the process. With a cry God could hear, Dean weaved his fingers into the angel's hair as cum flowed almost endless into the angel's mouth.

Once all was done, Castiel got up and wiped his mouth. "I sure hope you believe angels can do anything."

"I'm a believer."

Castiel cocked his head and queried Dean, "What is Shrek, Dean?"

Dean laughed and shook his head. "We'll discuss it another time."

Castiel poofed away and Dean climbed back into bed, and slept more peacefully than he had in months.


End file.
